Many current designs of picture frame constructions now in widespread use employ picture holding frame members comprising relatively hard, thin walled materials such as aluminum or steel. These frame members may be manufactured by machining, molding or extrusion processes and normally include various longitudinal channels formed therein for receiving and holding a picture, a picture backing sheet and a glass cover sheet. Such frame constructions are well adapted to rapid user assembly by employment of L-shaped connecting pieces whose legs are received by respective channels in adjacent frame members and are secured in the latter by screws or other holding means. Picture frames of the type described above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,581,843 and 3,922,807.
While the above mentioned picture frames are generally economical in construction, the fastening devices used in conjunction with such frames to allow hanging thereof on a wall or the like have in the past, as will be discussed in more detail later, been unduly complex and often comprise a two piece construction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,807 discloses a fastening device comprising a looped handle secured to the frame by means of a threaded screw and metal strip which is disposed within a channel of the frame and functions to anchor the entire device thereat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,843 discloses a relatively simple, one piece picture hanging fastener clip which is also adapted to be secured within a channel section in the frame, however, this clip is not suitable for hanging heavier picture frames since such clip is subject to sliding within the channel section under heavy loading.